


Studying/Serving

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Character studies via Starmora smut [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship, Caring, Character Study, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Together, Gentleness, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Heavy - Freeform, Intense, Intimacy, Introspection, Love, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Peter giving Gamora everything she deserves, Reflection, Romance, Sex Positive, Sexual exploration, Softness, recently established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: At first, she's unnerved by the way he's studying her, alarmed even. This thing between them is still new, this intimacy is even newer. The physical aspect they're dipping into right now is the newest.It's all going well, then...Her assassin instincts register his eyes on her, how he's scanning her, and Gamora bristles, her body stiffening and tensing, getting ready for a fight.“Talk to me, babe. Tell me what feels good,” Peter requests, continuing his exploratory touches and keenly watching her reactions to each new sensation dragging across her skin.-Gamora studies people's reactions too. She's hyper aware of them. It's second nature, searching for minute changes in expressions, responses, weaknesses that she can learn to use against them.It's always been the same in return.She's not used to being studied by someone in order to bring her utmost pleasure.Someone cataloging her reactions so as to betterserve her.But that's what Peter's doing. Trying to find out what she likes, not to withhold it from her, not to deprive her of it as some sort of punishment or motivational tactic.He's trying to learn what she likes so he cangive it to her.





	Studying/Serving

At first, she’s unnerved by the way he’s studying her, alarmed even. This thing between them is still new, this intimacy is even newer.

The physical aspect they’re dipping into right now is the newest. Her heart was racing, being this bare in front of another person, wanting to distract herself with his kiss, his skin, get lost in Peter’s taste. It’s all going well, then…

Her assassin instincts register his eyes on her, how he’s scanning her, and Gamora bristles, her body stiffening and tensing, getting ready for a fight.

“Talk to me, babe. Tell me what feels good,” Peter requests, continuing his exploratory touches and keenly watching her reactions to each new sensation dragging across her skin.

And then his eyes on her, gauging her, drinking in every response she gives him- doesn’t seem like such a threat anymore.

Trying to learn about her.

Because him- the way he’s watching her, it’s different.

Gamora studies people’s reactions too.

She’s hyper aware of them, always looking for minute changes in expressions, reactions, responses she can learn to use against them, for tells, anything.

As an assassin, she studies people’s reactions as second nature. It’s always been the same in return.

That’s why.

She’s used to people watching her carefully, and it puts her on edge. Being analyzed by another watchful set of eyes.

She’s used to people studying her reactions, to find her weaknesses. She’s not used to someone studying her reactions to bring her the utmost pleasure.

But that’s what he’s doing. Carefully gauging her responses, not to find chinks in armor, but to be able to make her feel _good,_ as good as physically possible.

She’s not used to being studied by someone in order to bring her the utmost pleasure.

Someone cataloguing her reactions so as to better _serve her._

But that’s what Peter’s doing. Trying to find out what she likes, not to withhold it from her, not to deprive her of it as some sort of punishment or motivational tactic.

He’s trying to learn what she likes so he can _give it to her._

So she can have it whenever she wants it, from him, on her terms and her terms only. Really, he’s giving himself to her.

And this is all part of that. Peter wants to know what she likes him to do, all so he can do it for her.

She’s used to being studied by critical eyes as a potential threat, and to remain on guard.

So it’s different with Quill, studying her with curious eyes that are still calculating as he observes.

It’s the intention behind it.

Usually it’s calculating eyes with suspicion and malicion underneath.

Not calculating eyes that are earnest with a quest for knowledge, treating their search with the careful reverence they feel it deserves.

It’s weird. Not necessarily bad, just weird.

She’s never seen him so somber and sincere before, and it makes something inside of her swell because this- he thinks she deserves this, this treatment, this pursuit, this care. He thinks she deserves to have all her desires explored, all of them met, fully sated to the best of his ability.

This isn’t about her adapting.

This is someone else conforming to _her_ needs. Her express wants and desires.

She’s not used to being the origin. Even in her own body.

It’s always been that she needs to train harder, she’s not strong enough, she’s not fast enough, her footsteps are too loud, she’ll be overheard, her dexterity is lacking, being pushed past her limits, she needs to train harder, to keep fighting, to build her muscles and get stronger, she needs to keep running, because she’s not fast enough, push harder, she’s not good enough.

She’s used to her body being not good enough.

Her body being the beginning and the ending is something utterly foreign to her.

And yet here she is.

Her body is the origin, and it’s the only story to be told. Nothing more and nothing less.

She just is.

It’s new. Strange. Exciting.

He wants to memorize all her ins and outs, every nuance, so as to be able to better serve her.

Gamora is existing, as she is, and he wants to learn everything about her so he can bring her pleasure in whichever way she desires.

Her body is enough because it is indeed the only thing. There is nothing outside of her.

He wants to bring her pleasure, in whichever way her body will accept from _him,_ because she is the only standard in this universe.

How she works, how she exists, how she’s designed- for the first time in her life she’s not adapting to something else, something else is conforming to her.

He thinks she’s worth it. He thinks she deserves this service, as he gives himself to her.

Serving her.

“Here,” Gamora murmurs, dragging his hand between her thighs. “Touch me here.”

She sighs as he starts pleasuring her with his fingers, and soon brings his mouth down to service her.

He’s very good at following directions. And very attentive.

As she sinks further into the bed, Gamora thinks she could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Quill the type of guy to automatically go for the clitoral orgasms first thing.  
> You know why he’s so awesome at sex?  
> Cause he wasn’t exposed to a culture that tries so hard to push vaginal orgasms as the ‘standard’ when over 75% of women can’t orgasm from just vaginal sex.  
> Peter the type of guy to focus on your clit cause your body is the only standard in his universe, baby.


End file.
